samcedesrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Puckerman
Hot Okay, I know this isn't a strong reason to stan a character, but if you and I are being honest, does it do any harm? ;) Those who know me know, that Puck (or rather Mark, and thus also his character) makes me swoon. His eyes, his smile, his body, everything is perfect to me. So yeah. The very superficial reason, Puck is hot, will be an extra reason I'm using. Badass In my opinion Puck does among the coolest stuff I've seen. As badass I understand things that are not right, yet leave an impression. and yeah, Puckfasa is the king when it comes to that B) It's stuff But also his lines never fail to impress me. Quotes like "Meet us at Breadstixx tonight around 7, and if we don't find hotter chics to date by tonight, we might show up", and "210 bucks, and that's after my cut. Kiddin'" always enlighten my mood. I've often try saying similar stuff to raise some laughs. Horny I guess it's obvioust what I mean by this. Noah Puckerman is obvioustly girl-crazy. His storylines have included at least 7 girls, and he's been seen with several more love-affairs. Unlike with his little brother, his girl chasing instinct has been portrayed consistently, and just defines his personality and makes him more likable to me. Supportive I'm certain this trait will ne considered a likable one by most people. Although he bullied a lot of people in the beginning, he soon bonded with those students and helped them out. My first thought was Artie. Puck was very close to seriously harming Artie in the Pilot, but he then ended up helping Artie win Brittany as his girlfriend. He also dedicated his college life to helping Finn, which shows how supportive he is of his friends (that it almost ruined his character development shall be ignored at this point -cough-). But yeah, that Puck is a good/supportive friend is the next thing I like about him. Talented When talking about the best singer on the show, usually Mercedes, Rachel, and/or santana are brought up. Okay, I can't deny that they propaobly are. But it'S depressing how nobody seems to mention Puck/Mark when talking about the best MALE singer. Guess what? I think Puck beats most of the male cast in singing terms. He is one of the few singers on the show who can be trusted with a Queen song (Fat Bottomed Girls), which is saying something, due to Freddie Mercury's legendary vocal range. So yeah, I love Puckerman's singing <3 At this point, may I also mention that I have not disliekd a single of his solos? That should show what a stan I am. Emotional Much as I like Puck's touch side, I also think the writers did good by giving him emotional moments. What comes to my mind first is the episode in which he said that he's sick of people judging him for a few mistakes he made. Very memorable to me, however, was Props. His scene with Coach Beiste. I'll tell you a secret: That is the only scene of Glee which has every made me cry. I like emotional Puck from time to time, since it makes this tough bad-boy more relatable and less scary. Funny Flawed So yeah. Puck is not a character who is really intelligent, talented (at least the show doesn't respect his talent, but look at my last point -cough-), or even a really nice person. But I guess that's what makes Puck more relatable to people, especially me. Not all of us are divas. It's nice to have a character on the show who is rather average. Family Valueing Yeah, I also love his family-ties. Let's not forget that the whole reason Puck became one of the Glee kids (not just by joining, but also by attitude) was that Quinn was expecting their daughter. He also tried to fidn a connection to Beth in Season Three. For me, that was his sole reason for falling for Shelby: Their common love for Beth. He also accepted his new found half-brother Jake into the family, accepted and looked after him when nobody else would. Also, he obvioustly listens to his mum. Remember why he started dating Rachel? :P I'll admit, there's also his father, but that's a whole nother story. It doesn't change the fact that Puck is a family guy. Adaptive My very first arguement, and I doubt you'll know what I mean with adaptive, so let me explain. Puck started out as the misunderstood bully in Pilot, but had become a team player by the time of Journey. He also realized he wanted to do something with his life by the end of season three. Without a doubt, I see this as the best character development on the show. Unlike a majority of characters, his development has also been constant and (almost) never gone backwards. To represent that, I've choosen adaptive as my first word. Blunt So yeah, what I furthermore like about Puck is that he's willing to give people tough love. Remember how he got the football players to do the half-time show in The Sue sylvester Shuffle? I thought that was so beautifully sassy. <3 I'm refering to post Season One Puck. Before he was just rude, in my opinion. But I love his brutal honesty since then. Creative Lol, I loved Puck's ideas. His ideas to win girls, to save the glee-club, to save his friends, etc. He isn't even ashamed of what he does. Not many people on Glee would have put a dress on when they thought it would save the glee club. So yeah.